Wedding Dress
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: Model!AU The one thing that Rukia had dreamed of modeling ever since she was 9 was a wedding dress.


Wedding Dress

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and no, this is not based on a song.

'_And now we have Matsumoto Rangiku for the latest gossip on Japan's Hottest. So, Ran, what juicy tidbit do we have today?'_

'_Well, Senna, Ise Nanao has FINALLY gotten off her high horse and married her long-time fiancé, Shunsui Kyoraku. It's about time I'd say. I pity the poor man. He had to wait 10 years…__**10 YEARS**__! Another thing I've heard is that top designer Ishida Uryuu is planning another runway show.'_

'_Designers __**do**__ create runway shows. What is so unusual about this one?"_

'_Well for one, it is said to be completely different from his previous shows featuring gowns and things he has never tried before. I also heard that it will have a star-studded line-up including the likes of Urahara Yoruichi and Neliel Tu. Alongside these famous models, it will also feature more "real bodied" models including rising-star Orihime Inoue and popular petite model Kuchiki Rukia.'_

'_Kuchiki Rukia…now that has been a name I have been hearing recently.'_

'_I know! She's such a darling. I've met her before in another interview and she was such a sweetie. I can't-'_

"SOMEBODY TURN THAT THING OFF! I NEED TO CONCENTRATE ON THIS PIECE."

Rukia flinched when Ishida's needle graced her thigh. She had not been as bothered as he had been by the news that his new show had already been leaked, but that didn't mean she wasn't displeased with the news as well. After all, it was because of it that Ishida had been agitated the whole morning. She was surprised she hadn't started bleeding after all the needles he had poked her with.

"Darn, media." He grumbled, finally sticking the needle in the place he needed it to be. "Alright, Kuchiki-san. You're done. I need to get this dress altered." He patted her leg and gestured her to get off the pedestal.

Rukia could barely hold in her sigh of relief as she made way for the next model and stepped down the pedestal, the dress's sheer cape flowing with her every move.

In truth, she really liked this outfit. It was black tube dress that hugged whatever curves she had. It had Ishida's trademark crisscross method and was topped off by the floor length black sheer cape.

She truly did love it. In fact, she loved every single outfit she had ever modeled in, but the one thing she longed to wear was…

"Please be careful with the train, Inoue-san. OK, there. Hold still now," came Ishida's gentle voice as he helped the young actress unto the pedestal. Rukia turned to look at the beautiful white gown Inoue was wearing.

Arguably, this piece was Ishida's greatest work yet. It was white trimmed with beautiful laces and a generous train that could barely fill the pedestal as two assistants held it up to stop it from getting damaged. The young actress wearing the dress had a considerable chest size and even though the neckline was a little low, it did not make the gown promiscuous. In fact, it was the perfect combination of sexy and elegant.

"Alright, Inoue-san. Turn a little. I need to adjust the back."

"It is so beautiful, Ishida-san. It really feels like I'm getting married." Inoue cooed, her fingers touching the soft, white material. She was careful not to touch the pins and needles that Ishida had stuck in though.

That's right. The one thing that Rukia had dreamed of modeling was a wedding dress. She was nine when she first saw a wedding dress. It had been her sister, Hisana's wedding and she thought that no one looked and felt as beautiful as her sister did on that day. It was then that she decided that she wanted to be a model…if only to have a chance to wear a wedding dress.

"OI, KUCHIKI! GET TO ALTERATIONS…NOW!"

Rukia was brought out of her thoughts when Ishida hollered at her. She flushed red and careful with the cape, made her way over to the alterations team who were laughing at her plight.

But her eyes went back to the wedding dress that Inoue was wearing and she sighed miserably. She was unaware of the warm, amber eyes watching her every move.

* * *

Rukia sat in her dressing room in another of Ishida's creations, waiting for another fitting. She was now 24 and she did realize her dreams to become a model. Everyone thought it would have been impossible, seeing as she was short and her image was totally different from a typical model. She proved everyone wrong and became the first high-class petite model. However, as proud as she is of her achievements, she couldn't help but curse her height as well.

She might have worked with the best designers and brands in the world, but she was never tall or beautiful enough to wear a wedding dress, the best piece on any runway show. It saddened her, but she never gave up. She worked hard to get what she wanted and she will continue to do so.

A knock interrupted her train of thought and an assistant, Hinamori Momo, popped her head in. "Kuchiki-san, Ishida-san said that everyone can go home now. He'll do more fittings next week."

Rukia gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks, Hinamori-san. Could you please help me out of this? I promised Ichigo I would meet him half an hour ago."

"Of course!" When the assistant hurried to help her, Rukia simply laughed. "Don't get too excited. I'm in no hurry."

"But, your boyfriend has been waiting a while already."

Rukia laughed again, finally shrugging off the dress. "The fool needs to learn to wait once in a while."

* * *

"You're late, Rukia." Ichigo fumed, arms crossed and a glare directed towards her. "We are an hour late to those dinner reservations I made weeks ago."

Rukia simply rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss against his lips. "Relax, you fool. We can always have dinner somewhere else. I don't like those fancy dinners anyway. Had enough of those to last a lifetime, especially when I started dating you."

Ichigo sighed, "Which is why it's a good thing that I brought this instead," He held up a plastic of takeaway food. The smell was enough to make Rukia's mouth water. "I've already asked Ishida if we can eat here."

Her eyebrow raised in amusement, "Asked?"

Ichigo smirked. "Fine. I forced him to let us eat here."

Rukia laughed again, allowing Ichigo to wrap his arm around her waist as he led her to the end of the runway where they sat.

* * *

"So, Ichigo, how's internship?"

They had long finished their dinner by that time and were just basking in the silence when Rukia spoke.

Ichigo sighed, crossing his arms behind his head before lying down on the runway. "Ryuuken is slave-driver. I can sort of understand why Ishida hates his old man."

Rukia smirked, "What about working for your father instead?"

This made Ichigo sit up and look at her like she had grown a second head. "I'd rather work for the slave driver than work with that crazy old fart." Rukia merely chuckled.

Ichigo pouted and scratched his head. "So, how's Ishida's show coming up?"

"It's doing great. Ishida is such a great designer."

Ichigo scoffed, "I'm not surprised since he had that sewing fetish ever since we were in high school. If you ask me though, he is as strict and crazy as his father."

Rukia slapped him. "Don't insult him, idiot! I'm grateful to him for giving me my first big break."

"And who exactly introduced you to him?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I've already thanked you sufficiently, Ichigo." She emphasized her point by giving him a passionate kiss on the lips that left both of them breathless. They may have been dating for the past three years, but every kiss felt like their first.

When they parted, Ichigo moved his head a bit to the side and scratched his head as if thinking before his amber eyes darkened with resolve. "Hey, Rukia. There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Hm?"

"Well, there's this project that I've wanted to commission you for."

This piqued Rukia's curiosity, as Ichigo had never really been interested in the fashion industry much less seemed the type to have a project for her. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Well, you see, it's a personal project. It only involves one model, specifically, you." At this point, Ichigo was facing her, his hand grasping hers. Rukia's brows furrowed, "Ichigo, if this is some fantasized…"

He held his other hand up. "Let me finish, Rukia. It's a project that involves you and me in a permanent partnership…and it would allow you to fulfill your dream of wearing a wedding dress. I know you want to wear it in a runway for everyone to see, but I want to be selfish and have you wear a wedding dress for our happiness. I believe that a wedding dress isn't meant for display, but rather to symbolize the start of a new future."

At this point, Rukia was speechless and motionless and Ichigo took this opportunity to fish a red velvet box from his pocket. He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring

"What I'm trying to say is…Rukia, will you do the honor of wearing a wedding dress to start our future together? Wear a wedding dress for me."

"You do know that even if I do wear a wedding dress for you, thousands of others will still be able to see it." Rukia tried to state matter-of-factly, but she was trembling.

"Rukia, is that a yes or a no?" Ichigo asked.

" And that was the worst proposal I have ever-"

"**Rukia**."

"Of course, you fool." Rukia then jumped into his arms, peppering him with kisses. Reluctantly, Ichigo detached her from him and he looked sheepish as Rukia held her hand to him.

Rukia cocked an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to put the ring on me?"

"Well, actually…"

Before Ichigo could finish, the runway suddenly lighted up again and on the other end of the runway stood a number of people. Her sister and husband, Ichigo's family, Ishida and several of their friends made up the group, but what caught her attention the most was the wedding gown standing at the center of those people. It was white, like any dress, but half the bottom of the dress was violet from the delicate rose-detailed lace that extended into a train at the back. The neckline was sweetheart, but it appeared almost turtleneck due to the lace. Even the veil was trimmed with the same lace.

Rukia looked back at Ichigo to see that he was smirking. "I was hoping that you would marry me right now. I know you wouldn't mind walking down a runway rather than a church aisle."

"How did-?"

"I had Ishida design and make it." As Ichigo said this, Ishida mumbled an inaudible, "More like threatened…" before he was elbowed by Sado.

"I even had this place looked up and it is a place certified by the church. We can get married and you can walk down the runway in a wedding gown. So, what do you say, Rukia?"

Rukia sobbed. "Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

Author's Note: Another brain fart. Writer's block is a pain. Yes, Ichigo had everything planned out from the supposed "dinner reservation" to the wedding dress. I enjoyed the concept, but the story could be better. Sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy it! – Z-san


End file.
